Talk of Music
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Jonas oneshot. Nick and Macy are having a casual conversation and joking together. Then Macy begins teasing Nick by saying he only understand what someone is saying if they talk in "music" language. Things take an unexpected turn... Nick Jonas/Nick Lucas
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my last Nacy or Mick (Nick/Macy) had a couple people say they hoped to see me write more oneshots with this couple, so here is another! Hopefully this will deserve a review…a little one?**

**Macy can speak the language of music too. Afterall, Nick was just seeing if she could figure out what the phrase meant…right? He didn't mean anything…right?**

**_________________________________________________________**

Macy walked along the school hallway, carrying several pieces of sporting equipment. Thank goodness the Lucas brothers were no where in sight. If they were, she'd probably end up hurting one of them by accident-and _not_ because she freaked out around them still, but because she was feeling a few different objects slip.

Yes, she had managed to get past her fan girl self and see the three brothers as her friends. She'd even helped them get rid of that annoying girl that tried to steal Joe from Stella. Well, technically Stella didn't have Joe, but Macy liked to think that way. After all, it was obvious the two liked each other. A lot.

"Oh! Oh, rats." Macy sighed, she had nearly dropped something there, and that would have made it more difficult. She was pretty sure bending over to pick up one item would result in the dropping of several others.

"Need a hand?"

"Oh, thank you, yes." Macy replied instantly, turning to the person who spoke behind her. Of course it had to be a Lucas brother. How did they always manage to find her when she was carrying so many dangerous items?

"Here, let me…" Nick reached for a couple of things, trying to take them without making her lose her grip on other equipment.

"Thank you so much." She grinned at him, and gestured with her head for him to follow her. How did she get stuck with the job of putting everything away, anyway? Isn't that what the newbies on the team were for?

"Anytime, Mace, lead on." Was the only reply she heard from behind her as they walked down a couple hallways, narrowly avoiding injuring several people along the way. Finally they reached the storage closet where they could put everything, "Uh…can you get the door?"

She watched as Nick managed to turn the knob and balance the equipment at the same time, and Macy couldn't help but grin. Even with something this simple his brow furrowed in concentration at the task.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nick asked, catching a racket that he almost dropped and narrowing his eyes at her playfully.

"Of course not." Macy fake scoffed, pushing past him to practically drop everything on the floor in the closet. Looking around at the items around her feet, she picked them up one by one and placed them in their rightful place.

"Is there really a designated spot for all this stuff?" Nick sounded doubtful as he stood in the doorway, handing her what he had carried. Pausing from the task at hand, Macy turned to give him a curious look.

"Do you keep your guitars in any old place at home?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow with a small smile. Watching his expression carefully, Nick slowly began to smile and eventually gave her a small nod.

"Good point." He chuckled.

"To get you to understand anything, I have to put it in musical terms." Macy sighed and shook her head, pretending to be disappointed in him as she finished and scanned her work to be sure everything was where it belonged.

"Yeah, really." Nick agreed with a smirk, "Come up to my level of thinking, would you?" Macy spun to face him at his arrogant words, her mouth open wide and she laughed.

"You mean come _down_ to your level?" she corrected him, folding her arms across her chest as Nick still leaned in the closet doorway, blocking her from getting out.

"No, I meant what I said." Nick nodded.

"Well, Nicholas Lucas," Macy shook her head in mock disappointment, "I never expected this of you. Joe, maybe-he has a tendency of acting arrogant- but you?" she sighed and shook her head again.

"I speak only one language-music." Nick stated with a serious expression, but Macy noticed the twinkle in his eyes. His eyes were nearly windows to his mind at times.

"That language is so basic." Macy spoke, "Even I can understand it without being taught."

"Oh, really?" Nick raised his eyebrows challengingly, tilting his head to the side in thought, "Hm…Maybe I should test you."

"I'll pass with flying colors." Macy stated, taking a step forward to be standing directly in front of him. Nick smiled slightly at her and looked thoughtful a moment.

"How about I say something and you have to figure out what I mean?" Nick asked, still with his fake arrogance.

"Fine. It's not like it's an actual different language." Macy stuck her tongue out at him and put her hands on her hips in anticipation.

"Okay…" Nick cleared his throat before speaking clearly and with meaning, "I want to write you a love song." Macy's mind froze at his words. Surely he couldn't mean…? So unfair. Now she had to say what it sounded like he was implying…and that would be embarrassing.

"I…uh…" Macy felt her cheeks flush and internally cursed the blood that made her face pink when embarrassed and nervous. Right now, she was both.

"Give up?" Nick pushed away from leaning on the door frame, looking at her expectantly.

"No!" Macy blurted out, "You…That means…" She hated when she was at loss for words or stuttered. She sounded like such an idiot.

"You'll figure it out." Nick shrugged before turning to walk away, but not before Macy caught the blush on his own face. He was serious. And she hadn't been able to get the words out.

"I wish he would write me a…song." Macy whispered to herself, shutting the closet door after exiting. She had purposely left out the "love" because, for some reason, the word didn't want to form on her tongue.

Clutching her bag tightly, Macy walked down the hall wondering if Nick would say anything more about it later. If she saw him later, would the conversation be continued?

**The end.**

**Okay, so obviously it's a bit open ended. Continue or not to continue? This is the question you must answer in a review! And let me know what you think will happen in the second part- assuming people want a second part. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, due to so many reviews (SO MANY! IT WAS AWESOME!) I've decided to go on with this story. It will probably be more than a twoshot, also, but most likely not a **_**really**_** long story. I hope this does the last piece justice! I'd love to see that many reviews again…**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all you wonderful peoples who took time and reviewed last time! But seeing as I can't name every single one of you…I'd like to name for her most dramatic and humorous review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot! I don't even watch the show anymore!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Two teachers had scolded her for not paying attention in class that day. Macy sighed heavily, throwing some books into her lock and pulling out different ones. Her mind easily began to wander again. It was impossible not to be so curious and anxious after her conversation with Nick.

"Macy, Macy, Macy," Joe's voice spoke and Macy slammed her locker shut to find the Lucas brother's face smiling at her. Attempting to smile back and inconspicuously look over his shoulder, Macy felt a hint of disappointment at not seeing Nick nearby.

"What, what, what?" she asked with a small sigh that went unnoticed by him. Joe frowned and rested his arm on the lockers with a disappointed shake of his head.

"You disappoint me." He stated simply.

"What?" Macy was taken aback for a moment, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. Since when did she do anything to disappoint Joe Lucas? Or had she missed something? Oh, no! What if she was thinking about Nick again and he had spoken to her and she'd missed what he said!

"Oh, I don't know, I just wanted to see your reaction." Joe's laugh and shrug put her at ease and she rolled her eyes, unable to keep from smiling.

"Where's Nick?" Macy was unable to keep the question in any longer, but noticing her words her eyes widened considerably and she added quickly, "And Kevin!"

Watching in nervousness, Macy noticed Joe's eyebrows raise in curiosity before he spoke, "What would you be wanting with my brothers, dear Macy?"

"Oh, um…" Macy scrambled for a reply, not even thinking to say she was just wondering why there were missing. Her mind didn't work right when her thoughts were already occupied by Nick.

"What're you doing to the poor girl, Joe?" Stella sighed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere at the perfect moment for Macy. The brunette gave a small sigh of relief when Joe was instantly distanced.

"Why is it you always assume I'm 'doing something' and speak in a disapproving tone?" Joe pretended to look hurt, as Stella shoved him out of the way so she could get to her locker.

"Because, _Joseph_," Stella exchanged books into her locker before closing it firmly and turning to Joe with a smirk, "Most of the time you're up to no good."

"Well, _Stella,"_ he mocked her, jumping back instantly looking afraid that she would hit him at making fun of her, "I didn't do anything this time."

"Then why is Macy blushing?" Stella asked matter-of-factly, gesturing casually at the girl next to her. Until this moment, Macy had been content to stand in silence and half listen to the two, mostly thinking about Nick yet again.

"Huh?" Joe and Macy both uttered at the same time, the latter looking at Stella with widened eyes. Macy quickly gave her friend a "don't go there" look before pretending to be preoccupied with something in her book bag.

Joe was studying Macy closely, only just noticing that Stella was actually right and wondering why, indeed, that girl was blushing. What had they been talking about before Stella had come over? He couldn't' remember.

"What are you talking about, Stella?" Macy forced a laugh, trying to keep her face down so it would be harder for either of them to see who pink cheeks.

"Yes, indeedy, what, pray tell, are you speaking of, dearest Stella?" Kevin and Nick came out of nowhere and Kevin spoke with his usual broad grin, throwing his arm over her shoulders and Joe's. Was it just her, Macy wondered, or was Nick hanging back slightly?

"And I repeat-_huh_?" Joe spoke up, looking at Kevin as though he were crazy for the way he spoke so strangely.

"What, chap, never heard a gentleman speak proper like 'afore?" Kevin went on, Joe's blank face not changing at all. Macy suppressed a laugh, not wanting to draw any attention to herself again.

"He's been talking like that ever since class." Nick explained, rolling his eyes with a slight shrug. Kevin's arms slid from his brother and friend's shoulders as her turned to Nick.

"Here now, explain yourself, lad, you've been saying this ever since I came upon you in the hallway yonder." The eldest Lucas brother demanded in his strange talking, and Stella mouthed "weirdo" to Macy.

"I heard that!" Kevin suddenly nearly yelled, spinning to glare at Stella, whose eyes widened quite a bit at this unexpected reaction.

"How could you hear anything?" Joe's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "She didn't even say anything."

"I read minds." Kevin stated simply, shrugging, "So what were we talking about?"

"Oh, good, he stopped." Nick muttered, looking amused at the glare Kevin shot him at his little brother's remark.

"I don't remember anymore." Joe sighed, "I keep getting interrupted."

"Well, when I came over here Joe was talking to Macy and I thought maybe he was being annoying or something because Macy was blushing, but when I demanded to know what he did this time, Joe _claimed _he was innocent-don't give me that glare, Joseph, I'm not done- but then I was going to ask Macy what was making her blush, but then we were interrupted." Stella took a deep breath and beamed at them all, proud of herself for remember everything and recounting it all in one breathe.

She received four looks of surprise before Joe cleared his throat and spoke up, "I _was_ innocent."

"Then why was she blushing?" Stella demanded, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I dunno," Joe easily admitted with a shrug, "Probably because of my dashing good looks." With these words, he flashed Stella a grin. She seemed unaffected, but Macy knew for a fact that the blond was melting inside.

"Hah!" Nick fake laughed at his older brother, "Good one, Joseph, good one." He smiled slightly, patting his brother's shoulder.

"I thought I was the handsome one?" Kevin spoke up, but no one seemed to hear him as Stella began speaking again, having Joe's complete and undivided attention, of course.

"Then what were you blushing about, Macy?" Stella asked pressingly, but seeing Joe about to speak up, added, "Since we know it wasn't about Joe's 'dashing good looks'."

"Hey! No air quotes allowed!" Joe protested, pushing Stella's still raised hands down with a frown, "Meanie." At her look of surprise and glance at the touch, Joe quickly withdrew from their contact.

"So, Mace?" Stella cleared her throat, quite possibly asking the question to steer clear of anyone commenting on her and Joe's awkward "moment" that just occurred.

Macy felt her face grow even warmer, unable to keep her eyes from flickering to Nick's face before her eyes fell back on Stella, "Me, blushing? Psh! As if! Anyways, I need to get back to class- so I'll see you guys later!"

"Macy, where-" Stella began to protest but Macy interrupted her as she retreated down the school hallway.

"Wow, Stella, I love your shoes-where'd you get them?" Macy called back.

"Well, actually," Stella began to reply happily, looking down her fashionable footwear before reluctantly looking back up, "I bought them at…" Her smile faded when she saw Macy was gone. Kevin was shaking his head slowly, Nick looking like he was trying not to laugh, and Joe had grin on.

"Uh, Stells…she pulled the 'ole 'new shoes' trick on you…" Joe informed her quietly, looking quite humored.

Stella only huffed, "I know."

**I had a little bit of fun writing this chapter…Kevin is just so funny in the show, so I tried to make him so in here too. **

**As much as it'd be easier to ask for just a plain old review, I'd really like you all to let me know if you think I kept everyone in character in this chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews, guys, and letting me know what you thought character-wise! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

It was the next day before Macy had another run in with the Lucas brothers, having managed to avoid Stella all day. Seeing as the blond was always at the brothers' (Joe's) side, there had been no chance to speak to Nick.

Halfway through the school day, Macy turned a corner at school and saw Nick headed her way. Freezing in indecision, she shifted her weight nervously. Until that moment, she had been so wanting to talk to him.

Deciding that their conversation could easily be put off, Macy clutched the book she was holding tightly to her chest and turned to scanter off. A voice behind her stopped her though, and Macy found herself turning slowly in dread to face Nick.

"Macy Misa, are you running away from one of the Lucas brothers?" Nick looked amused as he stood in front of her, "I never thought I'd see the day." Macy only stared at him with a blank-almost frightened-look on her face, not knowing what to say in response.

"Are you okay?" Nick frowned at her silence, his voice not giving away the small urge to fidget. It was no problem for him to hide the fact that seeing the petite girl before him gave him butterflies. And he'd never admit that aloud.

"Yes." Macy squeaked before clearing her throat, embarrassed and unwilling to meet his eyes before trying again, "Yes, I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" Nick didn't look convinced, but remained silent at her obviously not looking him in the eyes. There was an awkward silence a moment before he spoke again-since Macy didn't show any signs of conversation, "Just wondered because you looked a bit 'off-key'." He joked.

This tactic made her look up at him with an amused smile, cheeks looking curiously flushed, but Nick brushed it aside. The school was a bit warm today, and he refused to read into it too much.

"That's an easy one." Macy fake scoffed with a little smirk, making Nick chuckle at her catching their little game easily.

"Well, little miss know it all," he cocked his head to the side, "What's the meaning?"

"You thought I didn't look quite right-or as I should look." Macy replied with no hesitancy at all. It was just about time to rush off to yet another boring class-where she would, no doubt, be thinking about the boy standing right in front of her.

"Wow," Nick nodded slowly, "Good job."

"Thank you." Macy rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. With a smile, she began to pass him as she had originally headed that way, but Nick's voice made her turn around slightly.

"Did you figure the other one out yet?" Nick asked a bit quieter than usual, and Macy refused to believe he was really avoiding her eyes with the question. There was no chance he was blushing either. It was just warm in the school today.

"I have to get to class." Macy replied hurriedly. How was she supposed to answer that question? Of course she figured out what he meant! But the words didn't want to come out of her mouth. And there was still the small flame of hope that he had meant the words. But that was silly.

Nick watched Macy rush off and sighed. Their little game was entertaining, but he was really wondering if she had a clue. It had been quite plain, he thought, but he wasn't going to go scaring her off with explaining his feelings-at least not yet.

"So you'll be wearing this, and Kev will be wearing-" Stella sounded so absorbed in her words as her fingers traced the new designs on the page before her. It was obvious she was explaining to Joe, but he looked a little zoned out at that moment, possibly staring at her moving lips a little too much.

"Oh, great, another fashion lesson." Nick spoke up as he reached his locker that they were standing by, ignoring the sharp glare Stella shot at him. He was completely unaffected by her temper.

"You have me to thank for looking so good, Nicholas." Stella stated curtly, earning a thoughtful nod from Joe who seemed to agree. Nick simply shut his locker and shrugged at her, not feeling like arguing in the least.

"I dress myself, don't I?" he pointed out, "I don't always where what you tell me to." Shrugging again, Nick leaned against the locker behind him with a look of nonchalance.

"Yes, that you do…" Stella mused thoughtfully, narrowed her eyes slightly before she turned back to Joe, about to go on with what she was saying.

"Did I just hear you say Nick was good looking?" Kevin seemed to pop up beside the blond from nowhere, looking at Stella with raised eyebrows.

"Where you eavesdropping?" Stella demanded with a shake of her head, "That's so rude."

"I was coming over here anyways." Kevin stated flatly.

"Why is it called eavesdropping?" Joe's question came, and Nick nodded his head at the good question, but Kevin went on talking.

"So you _did_ say Nick was good looking?" he asked, grinning at his seeming triumph until Stella glared at him.

"Of course I didn't."

"I heard it." Kevin persisted, nudging a bothered looking Joe before nodding towards Nick, who rolled his eyes in response. There was a short silence, and every extra second that crawled by that Stella didn't say anything, Nick noticed Joe look slightly more worried.

"You're all cute." Stella shrugged, flipping her drawing pad closed and looking like she was avoiding Joe's eyes. Nick chuckled to himself, noticing Joe's eyes widen slightly at her words, and Stella's slightly flushed cheeks.

"But one of us more so then the others." Kevin said it as a fact, not a question. He wasn't talking about Nick anymore, though.

"Think what you want, Kevin," Stella stated, attempting to sound indifferent and unable to resist the urge to sneak a glance at Joe. Her thoughts on whom was the best looking would be kept her herself. That was definite.

"I always knew I was better looking then Joe." Nick spoke up, deciding to help his eldest brother along a little. Leaving Kevin out of the statement seemed to go unnoticed, though, and Stella looked to be getting more flustered, Joe more fidgety.

"I didn't say that…" her tone sounded strange, and Kevin grinned at Nick in silent thanks for the help, "Why would I bother to even think of which of you was the best looking?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Kevin spoke with a hint of teasing sarcasm, "Maybe you just happen to prefer one of us," at this he glanced meaningfully at Stella to Joe and back again, "more then the other two."

"I don't know what you're implying." Stella stated firmly, her confidence coming back because of the panic she knew would come soon if she didn't take control again. These boys sure were persistent.

"Sure, you don't." Kevin winked at Stella, making her all out glare at him, not even noticing the curious look Joe had been watching her with during the entire conversation.

"Don't wink at me, Kevin Lucas." Stella snapped, grabbing her things and walking off in a huff, but the blush had returned to her cheeks despite her determined steps.

**So, what does everyone think? I put a bit of Joe/Stella in there, since that's how it is in the show…who knows-maybe there will be more in future chapters. Either way, I'd love to see so many reviews like I have been! Thanks for reading!**

**I'd really like ideas for the "music language" for future chapters. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! I would be so thankful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really wanted to get this chapter up before leaving for FL on Friday. Due to FL trip, this probably won't be updated for about a week-I'll be working on it, though! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

"Macy."

The voice startled her the next day and she spun around, eyes wide and grip tight on her books. If Nick could stop showing up at odd times, she might be able to come up with words better.

"Are you…alright?" he asked, eyeing her up and down before raising an eyebrow in question. Clearing her throat and attempting a small nod, Macy spoke what came to her mind.

"I'm fine." She said softly, turning and walking slowly as he fell into step next to her. Why did she feel so glum today? Was it because she couldn't work up the nerve to translate that one, simple phrase? Was it because she wanted him to really mean the words-but she knew he didn't?

"You don't look fine." He stated, making her shrug with a small sigh before looking up into his eyes. Obviously, Nick was waiting for her to cave and tell him her problem, but how could she do that when it was him?

"I'm definitely fine." She assured him, eyes slowly turning away from his face and down the hall as they walked along in silence.

"You look a bit 'minor' actually." His words came and at first Macy began to roll her eyes inside at his persistence, but then she caught that one little word and smiled to herself.

"That's an easy one, too." Macy spoke up, turning her bright smile on Nick now, "Can't you come up with anything more challenging?"

"If it's so easy then tell me," Nick gestured to himself, "Tell me what you think it means."

"I'd say it would mean you thought I looked a little down, sad, depressed, low…You get the idea." She trailed off, biting her tongue just to keep from staring at his eyes for too long. If she tripped, she'd be humiliated.

_But then he'd help you up, and your hands would touch._

Macy smiled wider.

_No, focus!_

"Darn. You're right again." Nick shook his head, sighing in mock annoyance before winking at her. Cheeks growing slightly warm, Macy wondered if maybe it would be better if he didn't wink at her. Like_, ever again._

"I _told_ you." Macy laughed, "You come up with easy ones all the time."

"Well the first one wasn't so easy." Nick spoke up, and Macy felt suddenly warm at his bringing it up. He gave her a sideways glance, eyes narrowing slightly as if trying to read her thoughts, "You know, the love song one?" his voice grew quieter with the last couple of words.

"I know." She admitted softly.

"You really have no idea what-" Nick began and Macy panicked inwardly at his question, but was saved when Joe and Kevin fell into step on either side of them, saving her from Nick's question.

"Hey, guys!" Kevin spoke brightly, and maybe a little louder then was necessary.

"So Kevin and I were just talking," Joe spoke up cheerfully, "And we were wondering if a banana-" This time it was Joe's turn to be cut off, but he didn't seem to mind in the least when Stella grabbed his arm.

"Joseph." She said firmly, "I _need_ to see that outfit I gave you to wear to the concert tomorrow."

"Uh, why?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrows in question, "You just gave it to me last night-I swear I didn't touch it. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I need to look at it." Stella insisted in all seriousness, give Joe a look that clearly said there should be no arguing with the stylist. Suddenly looking a little nervous, Joe cast a quick look at Nick.

"Did you _tell_ her?" he whispered, eyes wide in panic.

"No, she just knows these things." Nick shrugged.

"Yes, I do." Stella nodded proudly with a grin, "So after school-….wait." Joe looked worried again, having thought he was about to get by that time. The blonds eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stopped in her steps-all the others stopping also.

"What _exactly _do I know?" she demanded slowly, eyes nearly boring holes into Joe's scared looking face.

"Uh…" Joe glanced at Kevin before returning his eyes to Stella, lifting his hands in a slight, uncertain shrug, "I don't know?"

"Kevin, do you know what he's talking about?" Stella turned on her next victim, pointing at Joe without even looking away from the oldest boys face. Joe stopped his attempt at sneaking off and groaned.

"Uh…I…well…" Kevin was watching Joe, who was standing behind Stella shaking his head fiercely, that having no affect, he began giving cut throat signals to Kevin and mouthing "no" desperately.

Macy took this entertaining moment to sneak a glance at the younger Lucas boy, her gaze sweeping over Nick before she gave a small sigh. He had that almost smile playing on his lips and his hands in his pockets.

As if feeling her gaze on him, Nick turned to look at Macy, giving a half smile when their eyes met. Hoping he didn't know she had been staring, Macy snapped her eyes back to the others.

"Stop helping him, Joe." Stella snapped, not even turning to look at him, but keeping her sharp, glaring eyes on Kevin.

"_How_ does she do that?" Joe demanded instantly, looking at Nick for an answer-as if he had the answer to everything. Nick only shrugged, feeling partially distracted by the girl standing next to him. He just hoped his fidgetiness wasn't visible.

"No, of course not." Kevin's voice finally spoke, but Macy had to suppress a giggle at his "lying voice".

"Joseph," Stella growled, glaring at Kevin's poor attempt at a lie, "I. Will. Kill. You." With that she spun around to face Joe, but found him already gone, and turned to look at Nick questioningly.

Her expression was completely different when she wanted a favor from someone, and Macy noticed you wouldn't suspect a thing by the way she looked at Nick confusedly.

"He ran at Kevin's squeaky 'no'." Nick informed her, pointing in the direction his brother had run. Kevin took that moment to hit his little brother on the back of the head with a glare.

"Dude, you know it's true." Nick pointed out, "Everyone knows your 'lying voice'."

Kevin only walked off to class, leaving Macy and Nick alone again. The door she had to go through was only a few yards away and she itched to sprint for it. If Nick remembered where their conversation had been going previously…

"Where were we?" Nick spoke up in a tone that clearly showed he knew, and Macy felt her heart rate speed up at the conversation he was trying to trigger.

"I've gotta get to class!" she announced to him, without actually meeting his eyes or even turning to him.

And she ran.

**And she ran.**

**Sorry, I just like that last sentence. Lol **

**Any suggestions for "music language" are greatly appreciated! I love reviews! I love constructive criticism! So, review no matter how bad you think this is! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks goes out to Poet on the Run- my first beta ever! Thanks, your help means a lot to me! **

**Sorry it took so long to update, everyone! My apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So what did Joe do to his outfit yesterday?" Macy asked Stella curiously, internally hoping it wasn't something too serious. It would be much nicer to talk to a calm Stella than a mad Stella.

Stopping in her tracks, Stella closed her eyes as if counting in her head to keep her temper in check. A fake smile crossed her face as she looked at Macy, taking no notice to other student passing by.

"Sharpie." She said with fake sweetness, "Sharpie. On his white shirt. _Sharpie_."

"Oh…wow." Macy laughed nervously, "That's…"

"How does someone 'accidentally' get sharpie on a nice shirt?!" Stella exploded, throwing her hands up in the air, but then she held up a hand to signal Macy not to speak, "No, don't s answer that. I can- Joe manages to ruin my creations in the most…unique ways!"

Macy waited a moment before speaking, being sure that Stella's little angry rant was over before she put in her two cents, "I'm sure he really didn't mean to, Stell…"

"I still wanna kill him." Stella s huffed with a scowl, resuming their walk down the hall and Macy smiled to herself but followed the blond. Everyone knew Stella wouldn't hurt Joe to much extent- she liked him too much.

"Sure, you do." Macy shook her head slightly, ignoring the sharp sideways glare she received at the hinted disbelief in her tone.

"I don't like Joe." Stella stated firmly and Macy couldn't hold back a chuckle at this.

"I never said you did!" she announced, amused by Stella's prematurely defending herself. If she wasn't so hung up on Joe, she would be able to keep her act up better. They two were too obvious, yet at the same time completely oblivious.

"Oh." Stella looked slightly taken aback but recoverd quickly, "Well, good, then." She spoke with a curt nod and they both fell into silence until they reached their lockers, "Besides, you're one to talk."

Macy narrowed her eyes slightly as her friend turned to her locker, not bothering to explain her comment more. Waiting a moment, she realized Stella was leaving it at that unless she asked for more of an explanation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sighed impatiently and Stella turned to her with a grin that made her fidget.

"Like I don't see how you look at Nick." She stated frankly, then squealed, "You two would be so cute together!"

Hearing these words, Macy's eyes widened considerably before she began shaking her head furiously, "Stella, what are you talking about?"

The blond only cocked at eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, giving Macy that "look" everyone knew. For a moment she only looked at her friend this way before pursing her lips a moment in thought before speaking, "I…won't say anything to anyone-yet. But Macy, you can't honestly think you'll fool me. I mean, really?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Macy stated flatly, shutting her locker noisily, turning to face Stella once again.

"Talk about what?"

It took a lot to keep from turning tale and running off, but Macy managed to turn to Nick-where did he come from?!- with a friendly smile. Seeing Stella's smirk, she spoke before the blond could take advantage of the question and "lying is bad" moment.

"Nothing. I mean, obviously not _nothing,_ really, but Stella and I were just having a conversation that doesn't involve you-well, I mean, we're not trying to exclude you, but you aren't missing anything by not knowing." Macy took a deep breath after her words, cheeks turning slightly pink at her panicked reaction.

Nick only looked between the two with a bewildered look, possibly turning the situation over in his mind-dissecting Macy's reaction and Stella's smirk. Macy only hoped-she was even holding her breath-that he didn't figure anything out.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" Nick narrowed his eyes slightly, a smile playing on his lips, though as he joked.

He was joking, but how was she to reply to that? They _were_ talking about him and if she said yes honestly, then he might ask what they had been saying-and Stella would not hesitate with that one.

"Mace?" Nick raised his eyebrows, readjusting his book back and looking at her concernedly. She opened her mouth, but no words formed and Macy's mind worked frantically.

"Well, I'll see you guys!" Stella spoke much too cheerfully before spinning on her heel and taking off bouncily, as if she was satisfied with the situation the two had been put on.

It was easy for Macy to feel Nick's eyes on her face as she glanced around, looking for the easiest or closest escape. Her plans were interrupted, however, by his warm hand resting on her shoulder gently.

"Well, I guess I should get to class," Macy spoke loudly, as if raising the volume of her voice would distract herself from his touch, "I don't' wan to be late, because you know how Mr. Hart is when we don't get there in time and-oh, look at the time I should get going!"

Nick reacted before she had time to scamper off as planned after her nearly yelling rambling. Now he was gripping her arm firmly, eyes searching her face looking concerned with her loud outburst.

"Whoa, Mace, what's with the crescendo?

For a moment, Macy found no words to speak so only looked at him blankly, wondering if she looked as stupid as she felt. Soon enough, though, her mind processed the "music language" he had used and Macy was able to get herself to calm down and relax.

"Nice try." She spoke quietly with a smile spreading across her face, making her eyes nearly light up, "You're implying that I went from regular speaking to…very loud speaking." Blushing slightly at her last few words, Macy waited for Nick's nod at her correct answer.

"Right again." He nodded briefly, "You're doing pretty well so far…except for that first one. Must be a real stumper." Nick's headed tilted slightly at his last comment, making Macy panic inwardly again.

"Well…I…" No words would form and she found her mind strangely clouded, but managed to think enough to shrug his touch away. Macy wondered if that was really a look of disappointment at her action, but it was too brief to know for sure. She must have imagined it.

"I should get to class." Nick sighed, and Macy watched him turn and rush off down the hall through the crowd. Her translation of the first "music language" riddle was on the tip of her tongue as it always was once Nick was walking a safe distance away.

"Why can't I just answer him?" Macy muttered frustrated to herself, taking brisk steps down the hall, "I know the answer, but he just makes me nervous!"

Maybe next week. A weekend off from Nick's riddles might do her good-maybe give her time to work up the courage to tell him her translation.

Macy shook her head, knowing it wouldn't be any easier on Monday.

**Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! Reviews are appreciated but not required! :)**

**Any suggestions for "music language" are greatly appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay…..so I need to start writing faster for this….I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"But Ste_lla_," Macy complained dramatically into the phone, knowing she didn't really mind, "I've _seen_ the new outfit you made for Joe!"

"But not the finished piece-it's completely different!" Stella stated seriously. All things fashion-wise were, to her, a very serious matter. Macy was beginning to notice that Stella seemed even more serious about _Joe's _outfits rather than the other two brothers'…

"Fine, I'll be over this afternoon, but I've got to go shopping with my mom before lunch-I haven't seen her much this week." Macy gave in easily, knowing she planned to all along.

"_Good_." Stella squealed in excitement, "I think this might be my best work yet! I can't wait to show it to you-and have Joe try it on!"

"Yeah, so you can have an excuse to look him over thoroughly." Macy teased. It hadn't passed her attention the way Stella occasionally examined Joe's outfit a little longer. The blond took advantage of being so close to the middle Lucas brother.

Occasionally she would find a "bad stitch" on the shoulder of his shirt that she would need to run her hand over, "determining if it could be tolerated"- and it always could.

_Because it's just an excuse to be close to Joe._

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Stella's voice stated firmly into the phone after a momentary silence, and Macy wondered if her friend was blushing.

"Sure you don't." Macy smiled, "Just be glad they're boys, or they would realize that Joe's collar does not need to be 'readjusted'-which you always do quite willingly."

"Hmph." The blond sniffed, "You imagine things."

"And you always have twice as many designs drawn and planned for Joe than Kevin and Nick." Macy went on with her teasing, wondering if she should say goodbye and get ready to go grocery shopping with her mom.

"Joe's build is easier to design for!" Stella defended herself instantly, sounding almost convincing enough.

"Oh, yes," Macy had to force back her laughter as she spoke with a hint of sarcasm, "I forgot how different he is from the other two. Definitely not similar at all."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Stella huffed, "Well, think what you want, Macy Misa, but _I_ know the _truth_ and that's all that matters. I'll see you at three-thirty."

The line went dead and Macy shook her head to herself. Stella wasn't fooling anyone-except herself and maybe Joe. But just the same, it was cute to see the two together, dancing around the obvious.

The doorbell ringing could be heard as Macy stood on the front porch, taking brief note that Stella's parents weren't home at the moment. Brisk footsteps could easily be heard.

_I'm going to guess her newest pair of pink stilettos._

"Macy, you're two minutes late." Stella informed her friend the exact moment she opened the door, but stepped aside and gestured for Macy to come into the house, "I can't wait to show you-come on!"

Against her will, Macy was dragged up the stairs and pushed into Stella's well decorated room. The desk the stylist used for all her work was covered in all sorts of paper, pens, pencils and the computer was still on-the screen showing that Stella had previously been looking at material online.

"First, I wanted to get your opinion on a few different shades for that shirt I was telling you about the other day." Stella took a seat in her desk chair, and Macy followed and looked over her friend's shoulder.

"Wow, that's nice." She murmured as she took in the design laid out in front of Stella. The blonde's perfectly manicured nails pointed at the computer screen were several different shades of blue were.

"So which of these two do you like better?"

"I'm not sure." Macy's eyes flicked between the black and white design Stella had drawn and the colors on the computer, "And which of the boys is this for?" she asked, silently guessing she knew.

"Joe." The predictable reply came and Macy struggled not to grin at the word.

"I don't know. Don't ask me-I'd just give you the wrong answer anyways." Macy spoke in indecision after a moment, shrugging before seating herself on Stella's bed.

"Alright…" Stella sighed, spinning in her chair to face Macy, "How was shopping with your mom?"

"Okay, I guess." Macy replied nonchalantly, her mind drifting to what it'd be like to be able to pick out Nick's outfits as Stella did for the boys-especially Joe. It actually sounded kind of fun, but the actual designing and creating it was out of her league.

"Something wrong?" Stella raised her eyebrows, curious as to what thoughts caused her friend to have an almost dreamy look on her face.

It might be good to tell Stella, maybe she could help. Macy considered the idea of telling the whole "music language" story to her friend, just to be relieved of it.

"Well, actually," Macy began, looking thoughtfully at her nails, but sensing Stella standing from her chair and crossing the room, leaving Macy's peripheral vision, "Nick and I have this little game that we've been doing…"

"Mmm." Stella replied, making noises in her closet, but Macy paid no attention as she told the whole story-excluding how her feelings for Nick-to her patiently listening friend.

"So, now I just don't know how to answer the first one-It'd just be awkward. I don't know why he said that in the first place. The game is kind of fun though." Macy mused before falling silent a moment.

"So what do you think?" Stella spoke up, confusion Macy. What did she think of what? Of Nick? Turning to see what her friend's expression was, Macy saw Stella standing next to her closet, holding up a shirt and pants, presumably the creation she had just completed for Joe.

"It's nice…" Macy smiled slightly, realizing Stella hadn't been listening at all, but getting Joe's outfit out to show her. Sometimes the stylist's obsessiveness of fashion could be annoying.

"Thanks!" Stella spoke cheerfully, eyes shining at her work before returning to the clothes in her hands, "I was thinking of adding a tie-you know, to make it a little more formal, but I can't find the right material in the color I want."

"Yeah." Macy couldn't care less, but didn't want to crush her friend's joy, "What color did you want the tie to be?"

Stella pressed her lips together in thought, examining the outfit with a skilled eye and Macy rolled her eyes.

"OH, MY WORD!" Stella's sudden and loud outburst caused Macy to jump what felt like four inches off the bed.

"What?" Macy demanded, eyes wide from being scared.

"'Love song'?! Macy, do you know what that _means_?!?!" Stella dropped the new outfit on the ground carelessly with an open mouth.

"I-I…" Macy tried to reply, but was admittedly a little scared by Stella's sudden reaction. Apparently she had heard Macy to some extent.

"Do you _know_ what that _means_, Mace?!" Stella pressed her hands to her cheeks as if to try to calm herself down, speaking again without waiting for a response, "I'll _tell _you what that means! You don't _know_?!"

"Well…."

"Nick Lucas _likes_ you-_alot!_!" Stella nearly yelled, the bluntness of the words making Macy feel suddenly light headed.

**So this looks to be getting a little more dramatic. I'm really not sure how long this fic should be….I don't want to wear out/overuse the idea, so….**

**Please review! **** I love seeing people's thoughts!**

**Any suggestions for "music language" are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast update! Gotta love this! My writing inspiration is here, so all my stories are speeding up currently!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Macy only stared at Stella in disbelief. So it was true? Her interpretation wasn't completely insane and ridiculous? It was actually possible that Nick Lucas liked her back? Her head didn't want to wrap around the idea.

"Oh, my goodness, this is perfect!" Stella went on excitedly, grabbing something from her pocket, "I'm gonna call Joe!" The blond was already in the process of listening to the ringing when Macy came to her sense.

"No!" she yelped, lunging at Stella desperately, only one thought on her mind at the moment. _Stop Stella!!!_ The girls both landed on the ground with a thump and it only took a moment for the smaller girl to grab Stella's phone and throw it across the room.

"Macy Misa, what is your problem? Jumping on me and making my outfit get wrinkled?!" Stella demanded, standing up and brushing herself off with a stern look.

"You can't tell anyone!" Macy ordered, standing up also but not caring to even cast her casual jeans and sweatshirt a glance, "You can't tell even Joe!"

"Even _Joe_?" Stella looked agape, hands automatically straightening her still perfect hair, "Even Joe? Macy, do you know what that would _mean?_ I would be telling Nick's _brother_! I would never do that to you!"

"Glad you came to you senses." She muttered to her friend, sitting heavily onto the bed, mind veering to the possibilities of what would happen if Joe of all people knew. He'd spread the word and everyone would know.

"But! This requires some serious planning!" Stella announced, the broad grin back on her face as she made her way to the closet, "We're gonna make you look gorgeous for school on Monday!"

"But Stell-" Macy began, but her friend was already retreating from the closet, an armful of different items of clothing.

"What am I thinking?" Stella exclaimed jubilantly, dropping the clothes onto the bed next to Macy and setting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I should-"

"Please, Stella, I don't want to get all dressed up or-"

"I was just going to say- I should know that you don't have to impress Nick. He already likes you for you. Nothing to change. You'll be yourself."

Macy couldn't help but sigh in relief as she smiled at Stella, appreciating the words more than could be spoken. Standing from her spot on the bed, she pulled her friend into a hug that Stella willingly returned.

"I'm so excited for you to tell him, though!" her friend squealed into Macy's ear, suddenly turning the touching friend moment into a humorous one.

Macy felt queasy at the thought and swallowed carefully.

Stella was a flurry of planning and chatter when she decided that Macy should tell Nick that she'd figured out the whole "love story" thing at the Lucas' party that coming weekend. It was a Christmas party and "the perfect time" to let him know.

Macy, on the other hand, was terrified. No other word for it. Every time she just thought about it her hands would shake slightly and she'd feel cold. Wasn't he supposed to be the one to make the first move? Or had his little riddle counted? She wasn't sure. She only knew she was incredibly nervous.

"So I'm almost done with your dress." Stella announced proudly, coming up to Macy between classes that Tuesday. Nick had missed school the day before-something about having a couple of doctors appointments.

"What? You started on Sunday!" Macy stopped in her tracks, spinning to look at her friend in disbelief. That was two days. Stella had almost finished making a custom dress in _two days_.

"I know." Stella beamed proudly, "Isn't my skill awesome?"

"Very." Joe popped out of nowhere, falling into step with Stella, "Now what are we talking about here?"

"Stella's self proclaimed awesome skill." Macy replied, glancing around for any sign of, well, Nick, of course. Instead, she only saw various other boring students before turning to the conversation at hand.

"What'd you do this time?" Joe rolled his eyes, earning himself a smack on the arm from Stella, despite her wide smile.

"I almost completed a masterpiece in only two days." She informed him proudly, glancing at Macy for her input.

"I can't wait to see it." She piped up on cue, internally not caring much when she remembered what occasion the "masterpiece" was for. If Stella hadn't insisted on making the dress, Macy would have nothing to wear, wouldn't have to go, wouldn't have to look like an idiot in front of Nick…

"It's her Christmas dress that I'm making for the party." Stella told Joe, who didn't look nearly as interested in the conversation anymore, "It's green-I think green looks better with her skin tone then red-and knee length," Joe appeared to have tuned Stella out at this point, "Has black lace on the sleeves and around the waist-"

"Don't think he cares, Stell," Macy commented, gesturing Joe who was now texting, but Stella was on a roll.

"-it fits her form perfectly, is shimmery, it looks gorgeous on her-Oh, Mace, I was thinking that those black stilettos would look best with it." She beamed at Macy, causing the flat out refusal at such shoes to fail to be spoken.

"Whatever you say, Stella." She murmured, groaning inwardly. The dress was definitely to her liking. The stilettos…not so much. She'd try them before refusing Stella's wish, though.

"Oh, hi, Nick!" Stella's cheerful voice said as she inconspicuously nudged Macy. As if Macy couldn't see him standing right there suddenly, "I was just telling Joe about Macy's magnificent dress for your guys' Christmas party!"

"Oh, really?" Nick looked amused as he glanced at the oblivious Joe before speaking again, "Why isn't he paying attention, then?"

"Joseph!" Stella snapped, grabbing his cell phone at the one word and throwing it in her book bag, "You shouldn't text when people are talking to you."

"But I-"

"Who were you texting, anyways?" Stella demanded, "That was clearly more important then _me_?" Macy refrained from rolling her eyes at the expression change in Joe's face. Her bossy tone didn't quite cover the hint of hurt in her tone and he looked a little guilty at her words.

"Sorry, Stell, won't happen again." He huffed and rolled his eyes, but Macy noticed that he didn't really look annoyed and Stella smiled slightly at his words, which made him smile to himself.

"When do I get to see this 'magnificent' dress?" Nick asked in a low tone to Macy since the other two were bickering again. The half smile on his face at the way he looked down at her made Macy blush.

"I doubt Stella will reveal her work until it's finished and satisfies her. That will more than likely take until the hour before the party-not a minute sooner." Macy replied, avoiding Nick's eyes uncomfortably.

"I guess I just have to wait in wonder, then." Nick replied cheerfully, but Macy glanced up at him and saw his frown before quickly looking away. Had she said something wrong?

"I'm sure it will look beautiful on you. It'll be just your tempo." He commented, and Macy waited a moment before smiling up at him. Feeling her eyes on him, Nick looked at her and smiled back.

"It will fit me just right-my rhythm-my pace." She murmured in response, knowing that she had pleased him with her answer by the way his eyes brightened considerably.

"Now you just have that first one." He muttered, looking away as Kevin loudly joined the group, but not before Macy saw the disappointed look before Nick covered it up with his usual nonchalant expression.

**I loved making Macy tackle Stella! Lol!**

**Please review! **** I love seeing people's thoughts!**

**Any suggestions for "music language" are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel so proud of myself for writing so diligently! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 8

As the time to leave for the Lucas' drew nearer and nearer, Macy felt herself get more and more freaked out. Stella had the entire night planned out. First, they'd arrive and, in her words, "stun Joe-I mean you'll stun Nick! Haha, silly me…". Then after an hour or so of socializing and chatting with the various other guests, Macy would ask to talk to Nick. He would (supposedly) lead her outside where the "stars are shining" and maybe (most likely not) offer her his jacket, which she'd accept with the usual necessary blush. Just as the moment was going to get awkward, they'd both start to talk at the same time and laugh a little before Macy spilled the beans.

"Spill what beans?" Macy asked, blinking innocently as she paced while Stella was perched on her bed, smoothing the 'magnificent' dress out proudly. Her confusion caused her to stop in her tracks and give her friend a mystified look.

"Tell him that you figured it out, Mace." Stella sighed with a small shake of her head, "How are you ever gonna stick to the plan if you're so nervous?"

"You're plan-not mine." Macy snapped, "And I don't like it."

"Well, you have a better idea?" Stella asked seriously, looking completely open to suggestions. Macy groaned and sat heavily onto the bed, causing the dress to wrinkle slightly but only to be smoothed out again by Stella.

"How about I fake sick and don't go?" Macy asked sarcastically, "I like that plan."

"But then-"

"You're plan isn't solid, Stell-what if he says no I can't talk to him? Or what if it's raining? Or what if I freeze up?" Macy rambled panicked, anxiously running her fingers through her hair.

"You'll do fine." Stella patted her shoulder, "I'll be there the whole time."

"You're going to spy on us?!" Macy asked in shock, standing up abruptly with a stunned look on her face, eyes wide as she wondered if that was such a bad thing. Stella pulled her to sit on the bed next to her again.

"No, Mace, I'm going to be in the house the whole time…because I'll be at the party." Stella spoke slowly, as if to a child, but in a kind way and not in tone to make her feel inferior.

"Oh." She took a deep breath, "Right, ok. I can do this."

"That's my girl." Stella beamed before standing and lifting her friend's dress up, "I think it's about time we got ready because-"

"I can't do this!" Macy announced suddenly, gripping her friend's arm in panic, causing Stella to drop the precious masterpiece between them. Quickly wriggling out of Macy's tight grip, she retrieved the dropped article of clothing and sighed in impatience at the insane look on the other girl's face.

"Yes, you can." Stella stated simply, "If that's what you really want to do, you can."

"Do I want to?" Macy asked pitifully, biting her lip and watching Stella picking out jewelry for her to wear in only a couple hours.

"That's not my decision." Stella looked at her solemnly, "But I think it is."

Somehow, Stella managed to get Macy to the party on time, muttering to herself about Macy's silence. The entire ride to Joe's (ahem, Lucas') the pretty little brunette stared out the window, hands in tight fists, and lips in a tight line.

"And here we are!" she announced to Macy, forcing a smile and hoping it looked natural enough for the terrified girl. At the stillness of her friend, Stella sighed and climbed out of the car, going around to the other side of the car.

Macy was seated, staring straight ahead and feeling the tight knot in her stomach. What if she made a fool of herself? That wasn't out of the question. On numerous occasions, she'd been clumsy and ridiculous in front of the brothers.

Covering her face with her hands and sighing, Macy felt the cool air rush into the vehicle when her door opened, but ignored it. It wasn't until Stella's voice spoke up that she felt defeated.

"Macy, get out of the car, you look gorgeous-there's no reason to be nervous." Her demanding voice met her ears, and Macy felt cold fingers gently pick up her now limp hand that was settled on her lap.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut, trying to gather ever last bit of confidence that Macy was sure didn't even exist. Where had it all gone? Oh, yeah, she never did have any during this kind of situation. All these thoughts passed through her mind as she allowed the assistance out of the car blindly.

Steadying herself on her heeled feet, Macy took a deep breath as the cold hand released hers after a moment and the sound of the car door closing made her jump and open her eyes.

Only to realize she was face to face with Nicholas himself. Macy managed to bite back the gasp that tried to escape, feeling warm and tingly when she realized Stella had demanded her to get out of the car before abandoning her to Nick's care.

"What're you doing?" he asked slowly, looking at her with a mix of confusion, concern and uncertainty. Macy felt her face redden at his having seen her keeping her eyes closed tightly as she silently wished herself elsewhere.

"Uh…I…" she stuttered, feeling like an idiot (already).

"Like Stella said," the corner of Nick's mouth turned up in a slightly smile, "You have nothing to be nervous about. You look stunning."

"Stella said gorgeous." Macy blurted out, feeling like jumping back into the car and driving away at her thoughtless words. Somehow, stunning sounded more eloquent than gorgeous-especially coming from Nick.

When he chuckled, Macy felt herself only grow hotter and took to staring at her stilettos. How had Stella convinced her to do this? Come to the party, fine. Wear stilettos, alright. But tell Nick later? No way!

"Come on, Mace, it's cold out here." Nick commented, fingers teasing her own for a much too brief moment before they both entered the house in silence.

**Did I earn any reviews?!**

**Any suggestions for "music language" are greatly appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I finished this story just in time for Christmas! Thank you, everyone who has been reading. I'm sorry it has come to an end already, but it was originally a oneshot…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't even watch the show anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Needless to say, things didn't go Stella's way. It started raining only moments after the beginning of the party, and Macy avoided Nick at all costs. She felt like she was a frightened little mouse, attempting to keep from getting caught.

And if one ruins Stella Malone's plans, they have to avoid her fury also. So Macy was feeling quite alone during the cheerful, light hearted party. Already, she was wishing her friend hadn't convinced her to come, or the boys hadn't invited her in the first place.

Boy, was she nervous.

"Want to dance?"

Macy turned in surprise to see Nick standing behind her with a small smile. How had he managed to sneak up on her? She had been doing so well to avoid him this far! Instead of coming up with a reply, she stumbled over her own words.

"I…uh…sure?" she mumbled, taking his offered hand. There were a few people dancing, but Macy felt her face flush when Stella spotted her from across the room and flashing her friend a smile and inconspicuous thumbs up.

Just like in all the stupid movies, a softer song came on a few moments afterward, and Macy groaned inwardly, recognizing the beginning of "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Stupid fate.

Nick didn't even ask her if she minded, but slipped his arms around her waist and Macy bit her tongue at the feeling of his chin on top of her head. With everything she had, Macy prayed that he wouldn't hear her heart racing.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he breathed into her ear, making her stomach do a somersault. He'd caught her in a situation where she couldn't run and Macy never lied. She was stuck.

"Maybe." She sighed, not knowing exactly why she didn't pretend to not to know what he was talking about. They moved slowly to the music and for a moment, neither of them spoke.

"Well?" Nick broke their silence after a moment.

"Why don't you tell me the answer, and then I'll tell you if I was right or wrong?" Macy asked quietly, not moving from their position and extremely grateful that she didn't have to meet his eyes.

"Fine." He surprised her by agreeing, but she panicked inwardly when Nick pulled away and looked down at her, "Since you want to be difficult." He teased with a half smile that made Macy blush.

Before she could reply, he gripped her chin tenderly and pressed his lips against her firmly a moment. Macy felt the adrenaline run through her at his action, but didn't resist, feeling a little sad when he released her quickly.

She swallowed carefully, watching his eyes carefully, "I was right." She managed to reply.

"I need more of an answer than that." he stated with mock seriousness, feeling her beginning to relax as his arms wrapped around her.

"Sometimes actions say what words can't describe." Macy whispered in response, smiling slightly at him as she slid her arms around his waist. He chuckled at her with a small shake of his head before kissing her cheek.

"Well said, Mace, very well said." Nick murmured.

** Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and asked for more. Thanks to those who gave me "music language" to use. And thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**

** Merry Christmas! **


End file.
